


Distractions

by shannonknits



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonknits/pseuds/shannonknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes good on his kinky promise to Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Everyone's Got A Kink, but can certainly be read as a stand-alone.

Loki was a god, and thus used to everyone jumping to do as he said, lest they rouse his anger. Tony, though. Tony didn’t seem to give a shit, which perplexed and annoyed Loki. He knew he likely seemed slightly less intimidating to the mortal, after however many times Tony had reduced him to a mess of begging, pleading incoherence with just his fingers, tongue, and cock. But still. Loki had a reputation to keep up. 

Which is why he was all the more annoyed as he stood in the doorway to Tony’s lab, watching him hunched over his desk. Occasional sparks flew up into Tony’s face, making him jerk and curse and slam things around, causing a smirk to curve at the corners of Loki’s lips. He did love to watch Tony lose his patience. 

From his position leaning against the doorframe, Loki heaved a long-suffering sigh, to no effect. He glared at the back on Tony’s head. He wanted to be fucked, goddammit, and he _was_ going to get his way. He picked up a rubber band and pinged it towards Tony’s head, which went ignored. Stalking up besides Tony’s chair with a huff, he narrowed his eyes and poked Tony in the back of the head. Hard. Tony merely responded with a flap of his hand and a distracted, “busy, go ‘way.”

Loki stalked over to a chair across the lab and flung himself down into it, staring daggers at the back of Tony’s head. While he watched Tony work, he mulled over his options. He could walk over and yank Tony up by the arm and drag him to bed, which would either get him some good rough sex, or Tony would pitch a fit and stomp back to his lab. He could sit here and take himself in hand, jerk himself off in a very vocal manner and let Tony know _exactly_ what he was missing, tinkering with all his little robot toys. Or maybe...

Loki stood up from the chair, clothes gone in the blink of an eye, and sauntered over to Tony’s worktable. He grabbed the back of his chair, yanked it away from the table, and dropped down, straddling Tony’s lap. Gripping Tony’s face in his hands, Loki stared him right in the eye. “I want you to fuck me, Stark, and I want it _now_.”

Surprisingly, a smirk crept up the corners of Tony’s lips. “I’m surprised it took you this long; with all the huffing and stomping around and throwing things, I expected you to have given up way earlier.” He pushed Loki up off his lap, and they got as far as the lab door before Tony had him shoved up against it, fingers knotted in Loki’s hair, attacking his mouth for all he was worth. With a snap of Loki’s fingers, Tony’s clothes were gone. Tony nipped hard on Loki’s bottom lip, “cheater.” Loki just herded him out the door, intent on getting up to their bedroom and getting fucked, _right now_. Though he did walk a pace or two behind Tony on the way up, admiring the man’s perfect backside.

Once in their bedroom, Tony sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Loki to stand between his spread knees. He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses along his chest, becoming sidetracked with a peaked nipple before moving lower. He dipped his tongue into Loki’s navel, before sucking a hickey underneath, on the sensitive part of Loki’s lower belly, pointedly ignoring the not-so-subtle hand on the top of his head, pushing him down towards Loki’s cock, which was insistently nudging under his chin.

Moving surprisingly quickly, Tony sat upright, grabbed one of Loki’s arms, and tugged hard, using the god’s surprise to knock him off balance and right over Tony’s knee, ass up.  

“Goddammit Stark, let me up!” Tony could hear the righteous fury in Loki’s command, but knew that if the god was serious about freeing himself, he could send Tony flying across the room with barely a thought. Still, to keep him in place, Tony hooked one leg around both of Loki’s, and pulled one arm behind his back, leaving Loki with just one hand to fist into the blankets on the bed to steady himself.

Loki was still spitting curses and threats, when Tony slid his free hand up over the god’s back, down his side and over his hip, in an almost soothing manner. “What did I tell you a few nights ago? I’m going to spank you till you beg, remember?” Tony’s smirk grew as Loki briefly stilled, as if weighing the humiliation of being tossed over the mortal’s knee against the promise of a good, bone-rattling orgasm. Pride won out, however, and he jerked his arm again, trying to free himself from Tony’s grasp.

Rolling his eyes, Tony brought his hand down onto Loki’s ass with a sharp _slap_ , startling a jerk and grunt of pain out of the god. Tony stilled briefly, giving Loki a chance to speak up, but instead Loki glared at him over his shoulder, as if daring him to stop now. Tony slapped one side and then the other, hard and then soft, never keeping a steady enough rhythm for Loki to expect the next blow. Tony kept at it, though his hand beginning to sting and throb, and the sounds coming from Loki were downright obscene. He had long since stopped trying to pull away, and was squirming in Tony’s lap, moans and quiet grunts of pain escaping his lips every time Tony’s hand landed a smack to his ass. He was, however, keeping stubbornly nonverbal. 

Tony stopped long enough to gently run his hands along Loki’s ass, feeling the heat from his spanking practically radiating off his skin. “I told you to beg, you know.”

Loki looked over his shoulder, a tart, “fuck you” his only response. It was hard to take seriously, with the god’s hair plastered to his temples with sweat, color flushed high on his cheeks, and chest practically heaving with unsteady breath.

Tony just rolled his eyes and got back to work. Within minutes he felt Loki begin to tense in his lap as his hips jerked in short little thrusts, desperately straining towards climax. With one last sharp smack to the ass, he pushed at Loki’s hip, urging the slightly bewildered god to his feet. Tony would have laughed at the look on Loki’s face had he been able to concentrate on anything other than the fact that he was so hard he could barely stand up straight. 

He gave Loki a nudge towards the bed, “there, on your knees.” 

He held his breath, waiting, since Loki wasn’t one to enjoy being bossed about. He half expected Loki to just poof out of there and leave Tony to take care of things himself, so he was surprised when instead, Loki just shot him a smug little smirk and crawled up to the center of the bed. In one long, feline-like movement, he lowered his upper body to the bed, stretching his arms out in front of him so his body was one long, graceful curve.  He pulled back enough to pillow his cheek on his arms and arched his hips back to make sure he was on full display, before shooting a saucy smile over his shoulder at Tony. He was fully aware of what an obscene sight he was making. 

Tony mentally shook himself, telling himself to stop thinking with his dick. He kneeled next to Loki's side on the bed and let his eyes trail over the body spread out before him. Feeling a surge of possessiveness, Tony slid his hand up the curve of Loki's back before gripping the back of his neck, holding him firmly to the bed. He pulled back his free hand once more and began spanking Loki again, double the intensity of before, enough to knock a gasp from Loki’s throat. Loki spread his knees further apart until he was practically flat on the bed, his legs spread to an inhumanely flexible angle, while he burrowed his face further into the bedspread. Tony had rendered him into a puddle of shivering, moaning god, and in the back of his mind he felt like he should be horrified with himself, but he was too distracted by Tony’s hands on him to remember why.

Tony landed one more smack to Loki’s ass and paused, admiring how is tanned, calloused hands looked against Loki’s pale, smooth skin. Loki lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, pupils blown wide with arousal. Tony smirked at the lust-addled god, and using his now-free hand, fully aware that he was risking his fingers, he slipped two between Loki’s lips.

Instead of biting them clean off, like Tony almost expected, Tony could see a little smirk at the corners of Loki’s lips around his fingers, as he dipped his head forward, taking Tony’s fingers to the very back of his throat and then pulling back, flicking his tongue between them. It was Tony’s turn to gasp and moan as Loki lewdly sucked on his fingers, and Tony saw a look of almost-disappointment when he pulled them free.

Tony’s other hand cupped one burning ass cheek, briefly gripping it to send a flash of pain through Loki’s ass, causing the god to buck and moan. Tony eased up and parted Loki’s ass cheeks, exposing his tight little hole; it always, _always_ surprised Tony that his cock could fit into such a tiny opening, but it was like Loki’s body was always eager for any part of Tony it could get. He played the tips of his saliva-wet fingers over Loki’s entrance, barely pressing in, just enough for Loki to feel the pressure.

Loki held out as long as he could, but eventually gave in and snapped at Tony, “Goddammit Tony, just let me come, _please_ ”, the desperation obvious in his voice. Tony pushed two fingers deep into Loki’s ass, giving him no time to adjust, feeling his own cock throbbing at the sight; he was just as desperate for Loki to come as the god was. Pushing his fingers deeper, he began spanking Loki’s ass again, feeling his hole tighten down with each smack. Within minutes Loki was cursing and rutting against the bed, finally coming with a shout of Tony’s name. Tony pulled his fingers from Loki’s body and took himself in hand, only having to stroke himself two, three times before his orgasm was ripped from him, splattering hotly on Loki’s lower back. 

Hauling his exhausted body up the bed, Tony collapsed beside the sated, nearly-unconscious god, pulling at Loki’s arm until he huffed a put-upon sigh and relented, curling up against Tony’s side. They weren’t snuggling; neither of them _snuggled_. This was just basking in a job well done.

“Told you I could make you beg.” Loki rolled his eyes at the smugness in Tony’s voice. He would get his payback, he just had to be patient. Tony may refuse to bottom (something about pride and being a _manly man_ ) but Loki knew the way Tony reacted when he slipped his fingers behind Tony’s balls while blowing him, just barely playing at his hole when Tony was too distracted to bitch about it. Tony always came hardest when Loki discreetly slipped the tip of his finger into Tony’s hole. Loki may not be familiar with everything on earth, but he did know how to procure some... _interesting_ items. As he lay comfortably tucked into Tony’s side (on his belly to keep his sore backside from touching the bed), he went over his plan of action, thinking of where to discretely thieve a buttplug, a smug smile on his face. He would get his revenge, and have Tony a quivering, begging mess under him in no time.


End file.
